


Vid: Couldn't Stop Caring

by shirasade



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It's all for you</em><br/><em>You get the change and I give the truth</em><br/>-Couldn't Stop Caring, by The Spiritual Machines</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Couldn't Stop Caring

**Author's Note:**

> I had this one in the pipeline for a few weeks, but decided to wait for the season finale - I was afraid they'd kill Noma off. Turns out, my song choice fit even better for the reveal they went with...

**Music** : The Spiritual Machines - Couldn't Stop Caring (courtesy of The 100 *g*)

 

[Stream](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=znjUDAC_GLI) (YT, with captions) or [download](http://fandomish.net/vids/dominion-caring.zip) (.zip, 176mb)

 **Spoilers** : entire seasons 1+2, including the alternate season 1 finale  
**Rating** : due to canon-typical violence and Alex' bare butt :)  
**Voiceovers** :  
-The Chosen One and I are bound.  
-My life for his. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately my laptop can't rip blu-ray discs and for once I wasn't successful tracking down the alternate season 1 finale online in a decent quality. :( If I ever get my hands on a better copy, I'll replace the lower quality parts.


End file.
